The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for exercising muscles of the upper legs and lower torso, such muscles being for example the glutes, hamstrings, lower back, hip flexors, and abdominals.
In the prior art there exists methods and apparatus for exercising the aforementioned muscles, however these machines for the most part require that the exerciser lie on his/her back or stomach or be seated in an upright position on a seat where he/she is restrained by belts and other devices. Some of these prior art machines and methods are uncomfortable because of the restraints imposed on the exerciser's body while others present a problem in gaining access to the machines. Indeed in some of these machines the restraining belts can "dig" into the user's body resulting in a most uncomfortable condition. Furthermore, with these prior art machines, the exerciser must overcome the body mass of the upper torso while performing the exercise with the result that the efficiency of the exercise is decreased.